Seefeel
Seefeel are a British electronic/post-rock band. They were formed in the early 1990s by Mark Clifford (guitar, sequencing), Daren Seymour (bass), Justin Fletcher (drums) and Sarah Peacock (vocals and guitar). Stylistically situated at the intersection of dream pop/shoegaze and ambient techno/IDM, their first album Quique was released in 1993 on the British independent label Too Pure. The band signed with electronic label Warp Records in 1994, becoming the first act on the label to use guitars. They released a further album, (CH-VOX), in 1996 on Rephlex. Following (CH-VOX) Seefeel went on an extended hiatus from releasing new material. They performed their last live concert with the original line-up in October 1997 supported by Boards of Canada. Following the reissue of their first album, Quique, in 2007, Clifford and Peacock relaunched Seefeel and were joined by Shigeru Ishihara (DJ Scotch Egg) on bass, and former Boredoms drummer Iida Kazuhisa (E-Da). In 2010 they released the Faults EP (their first new recording in 14 years)1 followed shortly after by an eponymous LP in 2011, both on Warp. Links To Peel The band sent a demo tape to three record companies and John Peel at BBC Radio One. John Peel rang Peacock to say how much he liked the tracks and the band would later perform a session for his Radio One show in 1994. Soon after, one of the labels that had been sent a demo, Too Pure, approached the band. Peel described the band as grumpy and he mentioned how they were discovered on his 08 March 1993 (BFBS) show: "They sent me a demo tape a couple of years ago, actually they delivered it in person I seem to remember, a rather grumpy young man and woman, and they turned up at the BBC and gave me this cassette and I went away and listened to it because that’s the kind of great guy I am. And I phoned them up and it was like “What are you phoning us for fatso?” and I couldn’t understand why they have given it to me, they were very grumpy indeed" Sessions One session only. Released on Various Artists: WXAXRXP 10x12” box set, digital, 2019 (Warp WARPLP300). 1. Recorded: 1994-04-10. Broadcast: 27 May 1994 *Vex / Phasemaze / Rough For Radio / Starethrough Other Shows Played ;1993 * 26 February 1993 / DW Tape 57: 'Come Alive ' (Too Pure PURE20) 12”/CD: More Like Space * 08 March 1993 (BFBS): Come Alive (12" Single - More Like Space EP) Too Pure * 02 July 1993 / Best Of Peel Vol 61: Mood Swing (12" – Plainsong EP) Too Pure * 16 July 1993: Time To Find Me (AFX Fast Mix) (12") Too Pure * 23 July 1993: 'Plainsong (Sine Bubble Embossed Dub) (12"-Time To Find Me)' (Too Pure) * 30 July 1993: Come Alive (Climatic Phase #1 Mix) (v/a CD Volume Seven) Volume 7VCD7 * 06 August 1993: 'Plainsong (either Plainsong EP or Pure, Impure EP, album version does not fade in like this) (Too Pure) (only a few seconds of this.) * 08 August 1993 (BFBS): Come Alive (v/a album - Volume Seven) Volume * 29 October 1993 / Peel October 1993: Polyfusion (album - Quique) Too Pure * 04 December 1993: Stare Through (Charlotte's Dub) (12" - I-01) I-01 * 10 December 1993 (BFBS): Polyfusion (album - Quique) Too Pure PURE 28 * 11 December 1993: Imperial (album - Quique) Too Pure PURE 28 ;1994 * 01 January 1994 (BFBS): Starethrough * 08 April 1994: 'Air-Eyes' (EP 'Starethrough') Warp * 16 April 1994 (BFBS): Air-Eyes (Starethrough EP) Warp Records * 06 May 1994 / Peel May 1994: Starethrough (12" - Starethrough EP) Warp ;1995 * 04 March 1995: Vex (2xLP - Succour) Warp * 11 March 1995: Meol (2xLP – Succour) Warp Records * 18 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Meol (CD-Succour)' (Warp) * 25 March 1995 (BBC World Service): 'Vex (CD-Succour)' (Warp) ;1999 * 10 November 1999: 'When Face Was Face (ISAN Remix) (4xLP-Warp 10+3 Remixes)' (Warp) See Also *Warp Records External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Soundcloud Category:Artists